


Drowning In You

by RosesforYves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lifeguard, Pining, Truth or Dare, chuuves - Freeform, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesforYves/pseuds/RosesforYves
Summary: lifeguard jungeun saves popular girl Jinsoul from drowningfeelings may or may not have ensued





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

> lipsoul nation, let's collect ALL the crumbs
> 
> anyways, this idea been stuck in my head since lip got revealed to be a swimmer
> 
> of all my stories so far, i think this is my fave babie <3
> 
> ty to @taetoro for beta, ily 
> 
> i hope you guys like this 10k+ words of my blood, sweat, and tears lol
> 
> enjoy!

Warm waters, clear skies, gleaming sun. A perfect summer day. Jungeun sits, focused, perched on her elevated lifeguard’s chair, eyes continually scanning the horizon for possible danger.   
  
The school year just ended a week ago, and the summer is coming in full force. Consequently, masses of crowds are hitting up the beaches to cool down and relax under the prowess of the Los Angeles sun.   
  
Jungeun is for the most part a member of the quiet crowd, only really letting herself let loose with people she’s completely comfortable with, like Jiwoo, her best friend.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a group of guys and girls make their way towards the ocean, bare feet trudging through the sand. The golden locks of Jung Jinsoul was relatively easy to spot; aside from her hair the girl was made to stand out in the crowd. Always been one of the most popular at their high school, Jinsoul’s aura was one that was almost impossible to ignore. Jungeun unlike most, isn’t head over heels in love with her at first sight, but _damn_ , anyone with properly working vision will find it very hard to deny the fact that Jinsoul just radiated beauty.   
  
Jinsoul’s group finds a spot among the crowd, laying down beach towels and umbrellas for the day. At one point they all go out into the ocean together, and although Jungeun finds herself quite comfortable where she is in the social ladder, she can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be in the popular crowd, to always exude confidence seemingly without any effort. Unlike the tropes found in movies and novels, the popular crowd at her school were actually a genuinely nice bunch. They’re not mean, nor bullies. A couple of them, Haseul and Choerry, actually already acknowledged Jungeun as they passed the lifeguard station, waving and saying hi to her.   
  
The group took a break from the water and had some lunch, then some plopped on the sand to tan, while others started setting up for a volleyball game. Out of the corner of her eye, Jungeun sees Jinsoul approach the water again, clad in her blue bikini. She goes into the water a few moments later, completely submerging herself before turning on her back, just floating in the water.   
  
Jungeun continuously scans the horizon, looking for any anomalies. Some children running around near the shoreline, several teens playing in water. Everything seems to be in place, but Jungeun catches her breath, feels her heartbeat go into a sprint when her eyes scan the ocean once more, and she realizes the golden hair of Jung Jinsoul was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, she finally sees Jinsoul, seemingly trashing in the water. Jinsoul was much further out than where Jungeun saw her floating earlier, and considering the distance and the risk at hand, Jungeun immediately springs to action. People around them starts noticing that something might be wrong when Jungeun jumps off the lifeguard’s chair, before shouting towards the other lifeguards for help. One of them helps Jungeun get the jet ski to the shore, before Jungeun hops on, speeding towards Jinsoul’s direction.   
  
“Holy shit! It’s Jinsoul, she’s drowning!” At this point, a crowd starts to form. Jinsoul’s group of friends are sent into a panicked frenzy.   
  
By the time Jungeun gets to Jinsoul the other girl was already unconscious, and Jungeun had some difficulty getting her on the jet ski. She drives as fast as she can, the machine almost just skidding on top of the water. Jungeun can hear her heartbeat drum in her ears, the adrenaline rushing through her veins.   
  
“Jinsoul, please.” Jungeun mutters under her breath. As she got to the shore, a lifeguard helps Jungeun bring Jinsoul to land, while another lifeguard shouts at the crowd to move out of the way. Jinsoul’s friends were in the front of the crowd that has formed, clearly afraid. Jinsoul was incredibly pale, her lips missing the normally pink hue it usually has. Jungeun gets right to work, starting with chest compressions followed by mouth-to-mouth resuscitations. If it was a different situation, Jungeun would be absolutely shattered at the idea of her lips even coming anywhere near the other girl's, but right now, all she could think of is saving the other girl's life.   
  
_Please, please, please._ _  
_   
After seemingly forever, Jungeun has lost all semblances of time, Jinsoul gasps for air, before beginning to cough repeatedly. Jungeun collapses on the sand, chest heaving. She feels like she forgot what breathing felt like. Jinsoul's friends begin to crowd in over the girl, who was still definitely in a state of shock, with Haseul putting a towel over her shoulders and patting her back for comfort.   
  
Like usual, Jungeun blends into the background amidst the commotion, with everyone checking up on Jinsoul. Haseul looks her direction, mouthing a “thank you”. Jungeun gets assisted by a co-worker, and she settles in at the lifeguard station, setting herself down on a chair while holding an ice cold water bottle to her head, trying her hardest to not think of the what ifs.   
  
_What if she was too late? What if she didn't see Jinsoul?_ And a million more other thoughts. She sighs, and tries to focus on the present and what's in front of her instead.   
  
Jinsoul, still beautiful, the color coming back to her cheeks. She's here, she's breathing, she's alive, and that's all that matters. 

—

  
"Wake up! A friend is here to see you!" Jungeun's mom shouts, barging in her room.   
  
Jungeun groans, only realizing how pained her muscles were when she tries to move to get up. Her biceps are toast, and even her back hurts. Must be from the chest compressions from the day before, as she's expected.   
  
She was taking her sweet time, when what her mom says finally registers. _A friend? Does she mean Jiwoo?_ But if it's Jiwoo it would be her barging in her room, not her mom.   
  
Jungeun throws on a sweater over her sleep clothes, still too drowsy to even think about who might be seeing her right now.   
  
There were a few possible candidates, but Jungeun gasps audibly when she opens the door and Jung Jinsoul turns around, her hair swaying, eyes glimmering in the sun, smile bright and wide.   
  
"Hi. Can I come in?" The blonde girl asks. Jungeun is like fish out of water, lips moving but words not coming out as properly as she would have liked them to.   
  
Jungeun realizes she hasn't even brushed her teeth, haven't even washed her face—she might still have eye boogers for all she knows, oh my God, but Jinsoul is still waiting for a response, her eyebrows raised at Jungeun. She holds the door open, coaxing Jinsoul to come in.   
  
"Uh, please take a seat anywhere. I will be back." Jungeun makes a dash up the stairs and back to her room and in a whirlwind fashion, puts on more acceptable clothing, quickly brushes her teeth and washes up, before taking one final glance at the mirror and a big breath in for courage.   
  
Jinsoul's eyes and small smile were already on Jungeun right as she makes herself visible from the top of the stairs, and she feels slightly uncomfortable being watched, specially by the most popular girl in school.   
  
_Has she even looked her direction before?_ _  
_ _  
_ Jungeun awkwardly sits down on the couch adjacent Jinsoul. A beat of silence, then Jinsoul says, "Sorry if I surprised you or bothered you, but I just..." Jinsoul pauses, and Jungeun feels her nervousness— a truly rare sight as Jinsoul looks down at her lap, fingers playing with each other. She looks up to meet Jungeun's gaze, "Thank you."   
  
Jungeun can see the sincerity in the blonde girl's eyes, and she can feel her heart swell. "It's my job." She didn't mean to sound so cold, but that's the best she can do.   
  
Jinsoul gives her a small smile. "I know but still, I just got so scared, thinking.." the girl pauses, and Jungeun notices her eyes starting to water, and her chest tightens. Jinsoul looks down, obviously trying to regain her composure. Jungeun stands up to grab a Kleenex box, before coming closer and offering it to the other girl.   
  
Something tells Jungeun that Jinsoul hasn't really talked to someone about the events from yesterday, and it's easy to tell the girl is still shaken. She sits next to her, although at a fair distance. "It's okay if you want to cry. "   


Those words seem to trigger a switch, because right when they leave Jungeun's lips, Jinsoul's tears come unstoppable, and her shoulders start to shake, head still down buried in tissues.   
  
She still feels awkward, but if Jinsoul needs comfort and although they're really just acquaintances at best, Jungeun is willing to try. So slowly and unsurely, she reaches out with a hand and hesitantly pats Jinsoul's back.   
  
After several minutes, Jungeun feels the other girl's breath start to slow, and retracts her hand. Jinsoul looks up, and wow how unfair is life, really, because Jinsoul technically just ugly cried but she still looks _gorgeous_ .   
  
"Let me get you some water." Jungeun says, and was in the middle of standing up when she feels warmth on her hand, as Jinsoul reaches for her, tugging her back down on the couch instead.   
  
Before Jungeun can even let herself think about the blonde girl holding her hand, Jinsoul already gives something even greater to think about. Jinsoul lurches forward, arms going around Jungeun in a firm hug. Jungeun, surprised, is frozen, her arms just hanging limply on her side, utterly useless. She feels Jinsoul move slightly before hearing her whisper into her ear, "Really, thank you for everything.”   


Jinsoul finally lets her go, and just looks at Jungeun with her still slightly red eyes and nose, her smile so radiant it was almost blinding. Jungeun feels her lips tug upwards; it was impossible not to smile back.  


Jungeun eventually walks Jinsoul out onto her porch, still a bit shocked at how her Saturday morning started. They bid goodbyes, and Jungeun was just watching Jinsoul walking away when the girl turned around, gaze locked on Jungeun. “I hope I see you around more!”  


Jungeun isn’t quite sure if she wanted that to be first and last time the blonde girl pays her a visit.

 

(If she wasn’t in denial, then yes, she would like to see her a lot more).

 

——  


“Oh my god! What?! She went to your house?!” Jiwoo almost shouts, making Jungeun regret her decision to have this conversation at this very public cafe.  


“Can you speak any louder?” Jungeun sneers, effectively quieting the other girl. “But yeah, Jinsoul did. She thanked me and hugged me after.”  


In the most dramatic fashion, Jiwoo clasps her hands to her chest, “She what?!”

 

“If you don’t quiet down, I will leave you right now.”  


“Fine, geez relax. I just got excited for you.” Jiwoo then starts grinning, teasingly. “So, how does it feel like to be hugged by the one and only Jung Jinsoul?”  


Jungeun didn’t say anything right away, but feels her cheeks heat up instead. She’s unintentionally replayed that moment several times over after it happened, and she hates her brain for it.  


“Or I guess I should say the hug was whatever since you guys already kissed.” Jiwoo exclaims, smirking, and Jungeun wants to strangle her.  


“We did not kiss!” Jungeun replies, and now she’s starting to become the loud one.  


“Whatever, even if you are just trying to save her life, your lips did touch.” Jiwoo shrugs, before sipping her cup of coffee.  


Jungeun shakes her head. Technically, Jiwoo has a point, and she’s also thought about that over and over again. But, no, she’s not gonna count giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitations to Jinsoul as her first kiss because what the hell, that’s kind of creepy and definitely does not count. Point is, she’s over it, and she’s not gonna let herself overthink anymore regarding anything Jinsoul related.  


Or that’s what she tries to tell herself anyways.  


Jungeun is immediately pulled out of her reverie when she hears the bell above the door to the cafe jangle, and Jiwoo in front of her whispers, “Speaking of the devil.”  


Right when Jungeun sets her eyes on the door, there she is, Jinsoul herself, clad in a simple tee and high-waisted shorts looking like how she always looks — a head turner no matter where she goes.  


Jungeun is annoyed at how aware she is of her heart picking up its pace, and she forces herself to pry her away from the blonde girl as she approaches the counter to order something. She sends daggers Jiwoo’s way, and with a threat says in a just audible tone, “Be quiet, sit still, and don’t say anything.”  


It’s not that she’s scared of Jinsoul, she never was. So why are her palms sweaty, and why is she so nervous? In a perfect world, Jungeun would very much prefer it if she camouflages with the potted plant right behind her, but of course the world is flawed, and is almost always against Jungeun.  
  
“She’s coming this way,” Jiwoo whispers, eyes wide, and Jungeun knows her best friend’s sight is following Jinsoul.   


“Hi!” Jinsoul greets, as she stands in front of their table. Jungeun looks up, looking a bit dazed before saying a small greeting back.  


Jungeun glances at Jiwoo who seems really surprised but pleased at this sudden intrusion. “Jinsoul, this is my best friend Jiwoo.”

 

Jinsoul enthusiastically offers her hand to Jiwoo and Jungeun is most definitely going to continue with her plans to strangle Jiwoo later when she hears the next words come out of her mouth.  


“Jinsoul, do you wanna sit with us?”  


——  


After getting over her initial nervousness at the presence of Jinsoul, the impromptu hang out actually was quite nice. They’ve been going to the same high school for three years, and this has been the first time both Jungeun and Jiwoo have really talked to Jinsoul, who always just felt like some sort of enigma.  


Jungeun almost wishes Jinsoul was mean, was a bully, like how popular girls were usually portrayed— it’ll make it easier for her to move on with her life and push down this feeling of wanting to get to know her better. But of course, Jinsoul had to be funny, intelligent, and down to earth. The conversation was mostly led by Jiwoo and Jungeun mainly observed as the other two exchanged anecdotes and such.  


Immediately after Jinsoul stood and said she had to go, Jungeun can’t help but think about wanting to hang out again, but she quickly brushes that thought aside.  
Trying not to think of Jinsoul is really becoming a favorite past time of hers.

  
——   
  
It’s been almost two weeks and Jungeun hasn’t seen nor heard from Jinsoul after their coffee chat. She can’t say she’s disappointed since she didn’t expect anything from the beginning, but as much as she hates to admit it, the want to get to know the blonde girl more is like an itch needing to be scratched.   
  
It’s _very_ hard to ignore.   
  
Nonetheless, her summer has been pretty eventful, hanging out with Jiwoo and a few more friends, surfing when she can, and just doing whatever she wants to do. It gets her mind off the matter at hand. She’s out on her porch, dressed in a red sleeveless tee and shorts, sun gleaming brightly, waxing her surfboard.   
  
She wonders if she can go for a surf today, the  clear blue waters almost calling out her name. Focused on her surfboard, Jungeun jumps as she hears someone approaching.   
  
“Hey Jungeun!” Her eyes widen seeing the girl that is now in front of her. Is the world playing some sick game?   
  
Jungeun turns away from her board, steps unsure as she walks towards her. “Hey,” she hesitates, “What brings you here?”   
  
The sun makes Jinsoul’s hair seem like it’s glimmering and it’s quite the sight. Jungeun tries not to stare.   
  
Jinsoul, eyes bright and smile wide, yet nervousness coating her words replies, “Are you busy?”   
  
“No, not really.” She swallows the lump in her throat.   
  
The blonde girl’s smile gets even brighter (if that was even possible). “Would you like to get some coconut pancakes with me?”   
  
Jungeun wanted to turn around, to make sure Jinsoul is asking her specifically. Maybe there’s another person behind her. But of course there’s no one there. It takes her a few moments to gather her thoughts, and she realizes how Jinsoul’s eyebrows have turned inwards, worry beginning to appear on her flawless face. Jungeun’s instinctual response was to raise her hand with a finger pointed at her chest, “With me?”   
  
The blonde girl laughs and Jungeun feels her heart throb, “Yes, _you_ .”   
  
Jungeun stops her face from breaking out into a full pledged grin; for some reason she unconsciously tries to act cooler with the other girl around. “Sure, that’s fine with me.” On the inside, she’s most definitely trying her hardest to not lose all her marbles.   
  
As they walk to Papa Joe’s together for said pancakes, steps light, Jinsoul’s laughter and voice filling her ears, Jungeun still insists she doesn’t have a crush, she swears she doesn’t.   
  
(But come on, who is she kidding?)   
  
——

  
“So, do you surf a lot?” Jinsoul states, before chewing on a mouthful of pancakes. They’re delicious, Jungeun has to admit.   
  
Ever since they left the house, Jungeun has been feeling antsy, nervous. She tries very had to not stutter. “Oh, uhm, yes. Well, I’ve been able to do it more this summer, but not too much when we have school.”   
  
“I’ve always wondered how it feels to ride a wave,” Jinsoul looks up, flashing a genuine smile.   
  
“It’s amazing,” Jungeun’s eyes were on her pancakes as she tries to cut them into smaller pieces, “It’s so peaceful and there’s just something about the water. I can take you with me, sometime.” Even Jungeun surprises herself with the sudden invitation, but when she looks up and sees how excited Jinsoul becomes at the idea, she doesn’t regret saying it anymore.   
  
“I’d love to! But, maybe after some time.. the water still scares me.” Jinsoul looks away, her eyebrows turning inwards again, fear fluttering on her gentle features.   
  
“Don’t worry,” Jungeun swallows the lump in her throat and goes on with what she wanted to say, maybe she’ll regret it later, “I can just save you again.”   
  
Instantaneously, Jinsoul’s gleaming smile was back again and Jungeun can’t help but return it. “I’ll hold you to that then.”   
  
As the day went on, Jungeun realizes how easy it was to drown in conversation with the other girl. It’s kind of unfair, how perfect other human beings are— I mean, does Jung Jinsoul even have a flaw? Jungeun almost wishes she does. Sure, Jinsoul is giving her attention now, and it’s lovely, but when school starts, will it be the same? Or will they just pass each other again in the hallways, back to square one, back to strangers?   
  
Jungeun forbids herself to think too far ahead. For now, she’ll just enjoy it, just go along with the waves.   
  
——   
  
She hates it, how expectant she’s become. Most days, she hangs around their front porch, waiting, _wanting_ Jinsoul to drop by randomly as she’s been doing several times now throughout the summer. They mostly just talk and eat, grab coffee, and sometimes Jiwoo comes join them. It’s always been Jinsoul initiating their spontaneous hang outs, because well, Jungeun feels like she doesn’t have the right to. Jinsoul probably has a ton of other friends she can spend time with during the summer, and Jungeun doesn’t feel right asking her to open up a little bit of her time for her. So she’ll gladly take the crumbs, the small pockets of time when Jinsoul makes the choice to pay her a visit.   
  
Jungeun was reading a book, window adjacent to her. Not that she’s expecting anyone nor waiting for anyone (a lie), but it has been almost a week, and she’d love to spend time with Jinsoul again.   
  
As if on cue, the unmistakable bright blonde hair comes into view, and Jungeun stands up so quickly, it almost makes her dizzy. After collecting herself, she hurriedly opens the door, before the taller girl can even ring the doorbell.   
  
The other girl laughs, “Eager, aren’t you?” Jungeun ignores the comment, but her cheeks feels warm. _Damn it._ _  
_ _  
_ Jungeun closes the door behind her, and they both take a seat on the stairs to Jungeun’s porch. “What’s up?” Jungeun starts.   
  
“So, Sooyoung and the other girls are planning to throw a back-to-school party this Saturday, and I would like it if you can come.” Jinsoul says carefully, as if almost walking on eggshells, as if she’s already expecting Jungeun to say no.   
  
And she’s not wrong, because on instinct, Jungeun didn’t wanna go. She’s never been to a proper house party before, and it intimidates her. In her mind, she’s already fully convinced that parties are not her scene. But at this point, she already figures out that she has a weak spot for the blonde, and she hates it.   
  
To make the offer more enticing, Jinsoul quickly adds, “You can bring Jiwoo!”   
  
Jungeun meets her eyes. That was a mistake. Because when she sees how enthusiastic Jinsoul is about this, well how can Jungeun say no?   
  
“You came all the way over here just to invite me?” For once, Jinsoul seems to be the one that gets shy, and Jungeun feels her heart pick up pace.   
  
“Well, I don’t have your number.”   
  
“Oh.” For some reason, Jungeun just realizes this. They’ve hung out a few times, but they’ve never exchanged numbers before. Jungeun thinks back, and it seems like the opportunity to bring up the topic has always evaded them.   
  
“So, can I have your number?” Jinsoul laughs.   
  
As they exchange numbers, Jungeun thinks of the possibilities. Should she actually text Jinsoul first? Will she be a good texter? It seems like this new development just gave her more stress and anxiety. But she’s happy, feeling akin to unlocking the next level in a video game.     
  
“I gotta go,” Jinsoul exclaims before returning Jungeun her phone. “Text me?”   
  
Jinsoul stares right at her eyes, almost piercing, and Jungeun would never be able to get herself to say no.   
  
——   
  
She’s plopped on her bed, a staring contest with the screen of her phone. Fingers tracing the keyboard, words being typed and deleted, again and again. What should she say? What do cool kids say?   
  
She was so close to giving up and has decided to just go to bed, when a notification pops up, and immediately, Jungeun’s heart is hammering in her chest, her mouth drier than before.   
  
**Jinsoul: so, you’re gonna come right?** **  
** **  
** Jungeun internally groans. Her capacity to say no is really just draining by the second.   
**  
** Another message pops up.   
  
**Jinsoul: pleaseeeeeeeee, it’ll be fun i promise!** **  
** **  
** **Jungeun: fine** **  
** **  
** **Jinsoul: yay!!!!!! It’ll be soo fun I’m so excited for you to come** **  
**   
Jungeun unconsciously breaks into a wide smile. She wanted to sleep early that night, but before she knows it it’s already 3am and they’ve been texting non-stop about everything and nothing.   
  
She goes to sleep, heart light, and although she won’t admit it, she’s actually looking forward to Saturday.   
  
(Or at any chance to see the other girl again, honestly.)   
  
——   
  
The party was located at Sooyoung’s house, an upperclassman that is the perfect embodiment of the word “cool”. One of the member’s of Jinsoul’s usual campus posse. The house is modern, tall windows all around, and people were already littered all throughout, bodies coming in and out of the front doors, music vibrating in the background.   
  
Even Jiwoo is getting intimidated, her and Jungeun both standing near the front door, courage lacking to actually go inside. They’ve never been to a house party, especially one like this before and nerves are getting to the both of them. There’s that feeling that everyone’s looking at them, like they’re the unfitting outcasts that do not belong. But of course, everyone’s most likely already too drunk to even notice.   
  
Thankfully, their savior, in the form of Ha Sooyoung emerges, and both Jiwoo and Jungeun were shocked as she herself came towards them. Amidst the greetings of “Hey Soo!” and “Great party, Sooyoung!”, the girl comes forward confidently, almost like she had a mission.   
  
“Jungeun, Jiwoo! Finally! Jinsoul is inside, we’ve been waiting for you guys.” Jungeun and Jiwoo looked at each other, both wide-eyed, because, that just happened. Ha Sooyoung, who can pass off as a literal _goddess_ , who they’ve never even formally met before, just came towards them, knowing their names, personally inviting them to enter her home. Jiwoo is clutching Jungeun’s flannel, and high-pitched barely audible whispers of “Oh my god, oh my god,” reaches Jungeun’s ears. Sooyoung turns on her heels, “Follow me,” and opens the doors. The music is much louder, and there is a mass of people inside. The dance floor was fully occupied.   
  
Sooyoung smiles once more, before grabbing Jiwoo’s hand, “Don’t lose me.” Jiwoo turns around again to meet Jungeun’s eyes, and Jungeun can’t help but laugh because the other girl just looked like an angel actually descended from earth and is now holding her hand.   
  
It was quite the struggle getting through the crowd, and Jungeun is slightly appalled at the thought of other people’s sweat tainting her, but she’s also awed by the constant energy, the people dancing and moving along to the music, almost like in a trance. Jungeun didn’t hate it as much as she thought she would.   
  
They get to the kitchen where an array of different alcoholic drinks were splayed out on the kitchen island. Jungeun was busying herself reading the colorful labels, when out of nowhere she feels arms around her, and her heart beginning to drum loudly in her ears.   
  
It wasn’t hard to tell who the person was, with all that bright blonde hair. Jungeun didn’t even have the chance to properly return the hug, because Jinsoul pulls away just as quickly, bright smiles and flushed cheeks greeting her. “Hi! I’m so happy you made it!” The taller girl’s slight slur was a telling sign she’s already somewhat intoxicated, maybe tipsy. But she looked so adorable in Jungeun’s eyes, and that enough makes her smile.   
  
A few of Jinsoul’s friends— Choerry, Haseul, Heejin, and Hyunjn— also find their way to the kitchen, looking for more drinks. Jinsoul quickly introduces Jungeun and Jiwoo to the rest of the girls, while Sooyoung was more than happy to pour everyone a shot. Sooyoung personally hands Jungeun and Jiwoo their very own as well. They’re all gathered in a circular formation now, surrounding the messy kitchen counter.   
  
“Let’s get this bread!” Hyunjin announces, already slightly buzzed, before immediately earning a laugh and a “Shut up!” from her girlfriend Heejin. The girls raise their shot cups, cheering, and Jungeun glances one last look at Jiwoo, nodding, before gulping her first official party drink.   
  
It definitely wasn’t going to be her last.   
  
——   
  
The night goes by in a blur. Jungeun doesn’t know how much she’s had, but it might have been a little too much, because she feels a throbbing in her head and in her chest. They were all dancing together, along with Jinsoul’s friends, and it was really fun, but Jungeun is wiped out and has decided to take a rest on one of Sooyoung’s too-nice-for-parties couches. Amidst her slight worry for her current mental state, Jungeun can’t help but smile as her eyes land on a clearly flushed Jiwoo dancing with Sooyoung. It was an innocent dance, no grinding nor bodies on top of each other, but somehow it made the sight more adorable.   
  
Jungeun decides to head for the terrace, a breath of fresh air sounds nice. The last thing she glances at was Jinsoul laughing and dancing along with the others, and like most things related to the blonde girl, Jungeun can’t help but smile.   
  
She admires the view, arms resting on the railings. The stars look beautiful, and Jungeun feels light thinking about the events of the night, how glad she was that she came and had the chance to meet seemingly genuine and kind people. But her head is still throbbing, not really painful but somewhat still discomforting since Jungeun isn’t used to this. She rests her head on the railings, feeling the coldness of the metal against her warm flushed skin.   
  
“There you are.” Jungeun whips her head right back up, and immediately winces but when she sees the other girl, the pain is quickly dulled and goes back into hiding in the back of her head. Jinsoul flashes her a smile, and hands her a red cup. Jungeun only looks at her, shaking her head. Drinking more is definitely not a good idea.   
  
Jinsoul laughs, and what a nice tune it was. “Don’t worry, it’s just water.” Jungeun’s mouth forms an “oh”, before nodding and taking a gulp. Silence falls as the two girls just stare at the night sky. Now all Jungeun is aware of is the presence of the taller girl next to her.   
  
Maybe it’s just her current state, but Jungeun swears, Jinsoul seems to be more intoxicating than the alcohol she’s consumed.   
  
“So, how’s your night going?” Jinsoul glances her way, shiny eyes and smile bright. Jungeun tries not to focus on Jinsoul’s cheeks; flushed red and entirely too adorable.   
  
“It’s going really well,” Jungeun clears her throat, along with the nervousness that’s suddenly creeped up on her, unknowingly. “Honestly, thank you for inviting us. I wasn’t sure about coming.. but it’s been really nice.”   
  
Maybe it’s the alcohol, or the calming night breeze, but if Jungeun was an onion, she can feel her layers being peeled away, one by one.   
  
She continues, almost without pause. “I can’t believe you came to my house that day. I can’t believe Jung Jinsoul came to my house to talk to me.”   
  
She hears a giggle. “Why is that?”   
  
“Well because you’re you. And that day you looked really pretty.” If Jungeun remembers this exchange tomorrow, she might just strangle herself for her own honesty.   
  
“Only on that day?” Jinsoul asks, gaze soft yet teasing.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I only looked pretty on that day?”   
  
Jungeun gasps, as if she’s worried she’s offended the other. “Uh no! You’re pretty today too. Pretty all the time. Pretty 24/7.”   
  
Jinsoul lets out a hearty laugh, and even in an inebriated state, the darker red hue that colors her cheeks don’t go unnoticed. “Thanks. You’re pretty too, Jungeun.”   
  
That’s enough to shut Jungeun up. So she doesn’t say anything, can’t say anything back.  It doesn’t help when Jinsoul comes one step closer, placing a hand on her arm. It wasn’t much, but Jungeun feels the goosebumps creeping up her skin. “I’m glad we got closer.”   
  
It was only seconds, she’s sure, but they felt like an eternity. It felt like there’s something more behind Jinsoul’s gaze, and when Jungeun mistakenly allows her eyes to fall on the other girl’s lips, she gets flashbacks of hers touching them in the beginning of summer, and wonders if that will ever happen again.   
  
The atmosphere feels heavier, and much different from how it was minutes ago. But before Jungeun can unravel why that is, the silence was broken by the girls inside, shouting at the other party guests, telling them the party’s over and it’s time to go home.   
  
Jinsoul moves first, Jungeun following after her. It’s already 2am, and most party goers were gone, some laggers slowly making their way out the door. The music has stopped, and after a few more minutes only Jinsoul and her closest friends were left. Jungeun scans the room for Jiwoo, only to find her comfortably nestled in Sooyoung’s lap, resting on a couch. Jungeun almost can’t believe her eyes, and it’s definitely a story she’ll have to get out of Jiwoo the next day.   
  
She approaches Sooyoung, who had one hand on her phone, the other resting on Jiwoo’s hip. Sooyoung looked almost protective, like a dragon guarding a hoard of treasure. Honestly, it was an endearing scene.   
  
“Hey, Sooyoung,” The girl looks up at her, face breaking out into a wide grin. “So, I guess I should wake her up so we can go home?”   
  
Sooyoung looks down, “Oh, I don’t think she can even walk out of here.”   
  
“But aren’t you guys kicking people out now? Sorry I should have told her to drink less.”

 

Sooyoung laughs, as if there’s some hidden joke Jungeun is unaware of. “You guys can stay. Sorry, but you guys are part of the group now and there’s no exit.”   
  
Before Jungeun can even reply, she feels an arm slink around her shoulders. “Yeah! You’re part of us now!” It was Hyunjin, and Jungeun winces a bit because Hyunjin was loud when she’s buzzed. But still, Jungeun grins. She still can’t fathom how well this night turned out.   
  
“Is Hyunjin bothering you?” Haseul approaches before playfully pushing Hyunjin away. Choerry and Heejin were cleaning up, placing empty cups and bottles into trash bags, when Hyunjin takes it away from her girlfriend before proclaiming loudly, “Let’s play truth or dare!” Her voice was too booming for the silence in the room, and Jiwoo stirs before being cooed by Sooyoung back to sleep, the hand resting on Jiwoo’s hip now patting her.   
  
Jungeun feels herself being pulled, and now she’s sitting in the middle of the living room, the other girls doing the same and Jinsoul plops down next to her. “Hyunjin always ends parties with some game like truth or dare or never have I ever. It’s boring but it’s like she _needs_ it before she can actually go to sleep.”   
  
Maybe fun isn’t the word Jungeun would use to describe it, but rather the game was insightful. Not even 10 minutes in, and crushes and silly secrets have been revealed. Meanwhile, Hyunjin is still trying to figure out how to do a handstand while drinking her beer while Heejin begs her to just stop.   
  
Jungeun is feeling the exhaustion now, consciousness drifting in and out of the game. Her eyes stay rested on the green bottle as it spins and spins, and she feels herself wake up a bit when she realizes it’s landed on Jinsoul.   
  
“Finally! Now we’re getting somewhere,” Sooyoung says, all the way from the couch. She’s not even playing the game, Jiwoo still passed out on her lap.   
  
“Dare,” Jinsoul states, smug. “And please come up with something creative, this is getting _boring_ .”   
  
The rest of the girls huddle up, whispers all around, and even Jungeun is getting curious.   
  
“Okay, Jung Jinsoul,” Hyunjin begins, walking around Jinsoul like a lion sizing up its prey, “I dare you to kiss the _prettiest_ girl in this room. On the lips— a _real_ kiss.”   
  
Exaggerated gasps, cheers, and claps fill the room, as Jinsoul squints back at Hyunjin, internally accepting the challenge.   
  
Jungeun is more rattled because unconsciously putting herself in Jinsoul’s shoes, she wonders how the blonde girl can even pick. Literally the prettiest girls on campus were in this room (excluding her of course, she thinks), everyone looks like they’re ready to debut in a girl group the next day. Some of the girls, like Heejin and Haseul start jokingly seducing Jinsoul, winking and coaxing her. After a few seconds, Jinsoul uncrosses her arms, and finally moves.   
  
Jungeun’s world _stops_ .   
  
Because Jinsoul turns toward her, briefly meets her eyes, before fleetingly placing her finger on Jungeun’s chin, tipping it upwards before finally meeting her lips with a small peck.   
  
The other girls are hollering, even Sooyoung was making noise, loud enough to be audible but not enough to wake up the girl on her lap. But all Jungeun hears is the loud thundering in her heart, can only pay attention to the tingling of her lips, the eruption in the pit of her stomach.   
  
Jungeun just knows her cheeks are beet red, so she looks down in a vain attempt to hide her face. She’s still under an alcoholic stupor but that kiss was incredibly sobering. So she grabs a beer bottle adjacent to her and drinks from it, using it to pass time and cover her reaction to the dare. She didn’t even allow herself to look at Jinsoul.   
  
But she was forced to, when she feels the blonde girl’s hand on her arm, and with the other girls still being raucous in the background, Jinsoul meets her eyes, brows furrowed, apologetically, “Sorry, I should have asked first. Are you okay?”   
  
Unconsciously, Jungeun grips the neck of the beer bottle much harder than needed; she’s trying so incredibly hard to not let her gaze flutter down Jinsoul’s lips. If she was drunker, if she was _bolder_ , she could give in and kiss the hell out of Jinsoul right now, in front of everyone and she won’t even care.   
  
Luckily, her better-than-expected tolerance still allowed her a bit of rationality, and with all her willpower, replies curtly, “It’s alright, it wasn’t the first time right?”   
  
Jinsoul just smiles back.   
  
(If she wasn’t so in over her head, maybe Jungeun can see more behind that smile.)   
  
——   
  
Jiwoo wakes up with a drumming in her head. Well, positive as ever, now at least she knows what her tolerance is, and she’ll definitely _never_ drink that much again.   
  
She notices her back kinda hurts, and when she moves, she notices something warm and soft behind her, almost constraining her. Then she notices the arm straddling her waist, and _wait what_ ?!   
  
She lets out a yelp, and in the commotion, the person behind her gets pushed off the couch, landing with a soft thud on the carpet. Jiwoo finally turns and meets the source of her warmth. Ha Sooyoung. Ha Sooyoung was _spooning_ her to sleep.   
  
_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._   
  
Sooyoung gets up slowly, slightly wincing. Her eyes turn into crescents when she sees Jiwoo on the couch, almost hyperventilating. The girl stills when Sooyoung greets, “Good morning, Jiwoo.”   
  
The taller girl sits down next to the adjacent girl, ruffling her hair. Almost like reflex, Jiwoo immediately moves and sits a bit farther away from the other girl, and Sooyoung gets confused. But when she sees how flushed Jiwoo is, hands trying to cover her face in desperation, a grin registers on Sooyoung’s face. Maybe she should tease the other girl more, because shy Jiwoo might just be her favorite.   
  
Carefully, Sooyoung scoots closet, and pries away Jiwoo’s hands away forcing the rattled girl to look at her, “Did you sleep okay?”   
  
Only after a few seconds, Jiwoo turns her head back down, eyes on her lap and quickly nods. “I’m sorry about yesterday! Whatever I did or say, I’m sorry-“   
  
Sooyoung gently pats Jiwoo’s hands, effectively cutting her apology short. “It’s okay, last night was fun.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes, _really_ . I hope you remember most of it.” Sooyoung winks suggestively, and again Jiwoo is at a loss for words.   
  
  
——   
  


Jungeun wakes up much earlier than Jiwoo the morning post-party, and after assessing the surroundings, decides it’ll be best if she starts cleaning up the place. But before that, she takes in the sight of the living room— definitely a mess, alcohol bottles and red cups and shot cups all over, but amidst all that are the new friends she’s made, all haphazardly occupying the room, exhausted and haggard but they all know the night’s events were all worth the trouble.   
  
When she sees Jinsoul sleeping on the carpeted floor, Jungeun almost gasps at the incredibly vivid flashback of their lips touching, and she physically shakes her head in a futile attempt to forget.   
  
So she looks away, sighs, and focuses her energy on cleaning up instead.   
  
Eventually, everyone wakes up and after finally getting Sooyoung’s house back to order, the girls also started heading home. Jungeun really hopes this wasn’t a one time thing, because she genuinely enjoyed her time and the girls were great fun. School starts in a week, and only time can tell.   
  
Jiwoo and Jungeun eventually head home, but only after goodbye hugs galore. Jinsoul’s hug was longer than the others, and the blonde whispers a, “Thank you for coming,” directly into her ear. It sends chills down Jungeun’s spine.   
  
Jiwoo remains red their entire walk home as she divulges in bits and pieces about her soirée with Sooyoung, and Jungeun teases, but it’s unfair because she’s omitting the kiss with Jinsoul. She knows Jiwoo will have a field day with that, and that can come another day. For now, Jungeun just wants to revel in Jiwoo’s demise.   
  
——   
  
The first week of school starts soon after. And Jiwoo and Jungeun are both in awe at how different school’s already been, and it’s just the first day. While opening their lockers, Haseul and Choerry had already stopped by and said hi, and while walking the hallways, the rest of the girls said hello and acknowledged them both.   
  
Never would Jiwoo or Jungeun even imagined being able to sit with the popular crowd at lunch, but here they are, at Hyunjin’s insistence. Upon sitting down, lunch trays plopped on the table, the girls greet them with glee, and Jungeun’s smile gets shyer when she finally sees Jinsoul, directly across the table from her.   
  
It wouldn’t be an exaggeration if Jungeun admits that Jinsoul has plagued her mind almost _nonstop_ ever since the party. It’s like a disease, and even just the mere thought of the kiss is enough to drive Jungeun into a nervous wreck.  She’s made many excuses for herself— that it’s her first proper kiss, and with a girl at that, a very, _very_ attractive girl— really, any excuse except _that_ .   
  
That she _likes_ Jinsoul. That she _wants_ to be with Jinsoul.   
  
She berates her self; she’s getting a little greedy she thinks. It’s already miracle enough that somehow over the course of the summer, she’s become friends with the most popular girls in high school, and now, she’s going to allow herself to believe that being with Jinsoul is possible?   
  
As far as solutions go, her flight mode seems much more plausible. But it’s really hard, when all of a sudden she’s being asked to hang out all the time by the group, and obviously Jinsoul is _always_ there. For now, Jungeun decides she’ll take it day by day, see where the waves take her.   
  
But right now, Jungeun swallows the lump in her throat, because her eyes land on Jinsoul as she eats her lunch, licking and sucking her spoon clean.   
  
Jungeun’s never been so jealous of an inanimate object before.   
  
——   
  
Days passed, and Jungeun does get better at dealing with her feelings, whatever they are. Jinsoul and the girls have now embedded themselves in both hers and Jiwoo’s lives, and honestly she can’t ask for more. She loved it when it was just mostly Jiwoo and her, but the new addition has been really nice, and she’s sure Jiwoo loves it as much as she does, specially since Sooyoung has basically started courting her best friend ever since the party. As much as Jiwoo denies it, Jungeun knows her well enough to know she swoons over almost anything Sooyoung does.   
  
Jungeun is over at Jinsoul’s, studying for the upcoming midterms. They’re sitting on the kitchen table, side by side. There’s always a pounding in Jungeun’s chest and a weird feeling in her stomach when Jinsoul’s around, but somehow she’s gotten better at pushing those feelings aside, only to overthink about it later, usually giving her a hard time getting some sleep. The teasing winks and smirks the other girls have given her and Jinsoul have died down by now, and Jungeun is thankful that she’s somewhat adequate at playing it cool when she’s around the blonde girl.   
  
Jinsoul is _still_ Jinsoul— still makes Jungeun catch her breath when the sunlight touches her hair just in the right angle that it looks like it’s gleaming, when she smiles with her eyes, whenever she touches Jungeun, as innocent and platonic it may be. If before it was mainly just because Jinsoul was popular and gorgeous and incredibly unreachable, the reason for it now might be much different, and Jungeun is beyond _scared_ .   
  
“Hey, do you get this problem?” Jinsoul asks, leaning over towards Jungeun, disturbing the latter‘s wandering thoughts.   
  
“Uh, let me look at it.” She reads the problem, the x’s and y’s and formulas on the page, but nothing is registering. Jinsoul’s too close, and in the quiet of the empty house, Jungeun can hear her light breathing.   
  
So Jungeun stills, looking down, completely unmoving for longer than anticipated. Jinsoul nudges her, “Hey, you okay?”   
  
Jungeun turns her head in response, and it’s a clear mistake. A situation that Jungeun has tried so hard to avoid these past few weeks, and here it is, like a _bomb_ placed in front of her waiting to explode.   
  
Jungeun notices Jinsoul’s furrowed eyebrows, before finally meeting her eyes. The air becomes thick and heavy, and Jungeun thinks, _knows_ Jinsoul can feel it too.   
  
And she’s right.   
  
Jungeun can only watch, can only blink, as Jinsoul eye’s land on her lips, and a millisecond later, the bomb has _exploded_ , and all Jungeun feels is Jinsoul’s soft, warm lips.   
  
It wasn’t like the peck at the party. This felt different— bolder, _wanting_ . Jinsoul sighs into the kiss, as if she’s been waiting for this. Jungeun can’t think of anything else, she’s not the most experienced in the kissing department, but for some reason, it’s instinctual, natural, _so, so easy_ . Her lips move on their own, meeting Jinsoul’s every tug, every move.   
  
Jungeun momentarily has lost track of time, but amidst the locking of lips, a pencil drops, and the sound is more than enough to break the spell. Jungeun pulls back, too fast, like she’s been electrocuted. Jinsoul’s gaze is gentle, breathing heavy, cheeks tinted red, lips glazed and almost too inviting.   
  
Like she’s all of a sudden pulled back to reality, Jungeun stands up so fast, the chair screeching painfully on the floor. Her mind is in shambles, her hands shaking as she quickly shoves her belongings in her backpack. Without glancing at the blonde girl she stammers, “I- I gotta go. I forgot I have to help my mom with s- something.”   
  
Jinsoul’s hand flutters on Jungeun’s arm, softly, but as if a hot stove to her skin, Jungeun immediately flinches, stepping away. The last thing she sees were Jinsoul’s beat-up Converse before she walks away, not once glancing back.   
  
——   
  
Jungeun shuts down. Aside from trying her hardest to still keep up with school, Jungeun stops doing much of anything else. She doesn’t know how many times she’s declined invitations to hang out with the group; she’s even stopped eating with them at lunch. Even Jiwoo isn’t updated on everything, and if the rest of the group knows, there weren’t signs of it either. The girls have checked on her, and so far her white lies have been convincing enough, but it’s almost been a week and Jungeun doesn’t know until how long she can hold on.   
  
Jinsoul’s contacted her numerous times, to the point where she eventually just stops using her phone, turning a blind eye to all the notifications. _Ignorance is bliss_ , as they say. She’s been extra cognizant in the hallways, making sure Jinsoul isn’t there before she walks, and if Jinsoul is present, she either scurries away as fast as she can, or finds somewhere nearby to hide.   
  
It’s laughable, how _cowardly_ she is. She’s not so sure what she’s exactly scared of, but still even now, Jinsoul always seems like a universe away, out of touch, never to be reached.   
  
Right then left, just like the past few days, Jungeun makes sure to scan her surroundings before stepping out of the classroom. She was just about to, when she feels a force tug on her backpack, pulling her back a bit harshly. Collecting herself, anger rising, Jungeun was about to give the other person a piece of her mind, when she notices the beat-up Converse. Her eyes slowly travel up, and suddenly what she’s been avoiding this entire time is in front of her, anger on her still beautiful features, sadness in her eyes, but all of that overpowered by concern.   
  
“What the hell is your problem?” The blonde asks. Straight to the point. Jungeun shudders, she’s never seen Jinsoul like that before but Jungeun accepts it; the blonde has every reason to be furious.   
  
Her head wants to shout, _you_ . _You’re the problem._   
  
But again, Jungeun stays mum. Hand looking for support on the desk adjacent next to her, in case her knees give out any second now, from the nervousness, the anxiety.   
  
Jungeun’s stare stays down, but there’s a change in Jinsoul’s tone, and her voice is _longing_ , _desperate_ , and Jungeun can’t help but finally meet her eyes. “Jungeun,” the taller girl pauses, as if looking for the right words, and Jungeun unknowingly holds her breath, “I like you.”   
  
The silence surrounding them was almost _excruciating_ .   
  
Jungeun feels a tug on her heart, but her insecurities keep their tight lock, and she remains unbelieving, and she regrets the words that come out immediately after she says it, but at the moment she truly believes it as her truth.   
  
“No, you don’t.”   
  
Shock clearly registers on Jinsoul’s features. “What?”   
  
“Jinsoul, you don’t have to like me just because I saved your life. You don’t owe me anything.”   
  
Jinsoul scoffs, visibly offended. “Are you serious right now?”   
  
“You’re probably just confused, you think you like me because of that, but you don’t.”   
  
Jungeun sees the blonde girl clench her jaws, “Don’t tell me what I feel or not feel. If you’re still stuck thinking you’re just some lame nobody and I shouldn’t be talking to you, then fine be like that.” Jinsoul’s unstoppable now, and Jungeun feels the stinging in her eyes. “You saved me, I thanked you, and it could have stopped with that. I didn’t have to keep talking to you, keep hanging out with you. But I wanted to, because you’re- you’re great, and I’m so happy when I’m with you.”   
  
Jinsoul walks over, standing a mere foot away from her. “ _Clearly_ , it seems like I made a _mistake_ .” Jungeun doesn’t even bother looking back as Jinsoul stomps her way out of the classroom.   
  
Jungeun just notices that she’s already crying, and she slumps over the chair, burrows her head in her arms, letting it all out.   
  
——   
  
“You’re stupid!” Jiwoo screams, and Jungeun winces. She’s finally told Jiwoo what happened and now she’s not so sure if she made the right decision.   
  
“Yeah, that’s pretty dumb,” Sooyoung quips, comfortably sitting on the bean bag in the corner of her room.   
  
“Why is she here?” Jungeun glances at Jiwoo.   
  
“Because,” Sooyoung replies, almost smugly, “We’re dating now.” Jiwoo turns beet red. It’s cute, but Jungeun’s got a problem to deal with.   
  
“Jungeun, do you like Jinsoul?” Jiwoo, asks softly, and when Jungeun meets Jiwoo’s eyes, her best friend since forever, it’s like she’s consumed a truth serum. She can’t lie to Jiwoo, and even if she does, Jiwoo can tell from a mile away.   
  
“Yeah, I like her so much.” Jiwoo was patting Jungeun’s back, when Jungeun feels a pillow softly hit her face. Sooyoung stands up, and it’s intimidating because Jungeun is sitting down and here is Ha Sooyoung, looming over her.   
  
“Then tell her.” Much softer, Sooyoung continues. “I’ve known Jinsoul for so long. She’s the most genuine person I know. She won’t say she likes you if she doesn’t mean it. You know, she changed her outfits like five times every time before she went out to meet you? She sends a picture of each one to our group chat, asking for opinions.”

  
“Really?” Jungeun asks, still disbelieving. She _really_ needs to work on that.   
  
“Yeah. You can probably make her wear a potato sack, and she’d still look good, but just like anyone else, she’s a mess when it comes to the person she likes.” Sooyoung plops down next to Jungeun. “Go get her. She might give you a hard time, but she’ll come around, I’m sure. The girls want you guys together, and I’ll let this one pass, but if you hurt her again, I will come back here and it won’t be a pep talk I’ll be giving you.”   
  
——   
  
Jungeun doesn’t get much sleep that night yet again, but for a different reason. It’s like everything clicks, and for once she won’t let her own head get the best of her anymore.   
  
She likes Jinsoul.   
  
_No, she’s in love with her_ . And she wants her, and that’s not gonna change.   
  
It’s almost like all the wanting and longing she’s been desperately pushing down and ignoring have all coming spilling out, simultaneously, and Jungeun is so overwhelmed. She can’t wait any longer.   
  
She glances at the clock next to her bed. 1:30am.   
  
Whatever, she doesn’t care anymore. At this point, the worst already happened, what else can go wrong?   
  
She bolts up from her bed, quickly pulling a sweater over her head. Hopping into her mom’s pick-up truck, she’s only got one destination in mind, one girl she can’t wait to see.   
  
——   
  
She parks in front of Jinsoul’s house, and now that she’s here the adrenaline’s slightly diminished and she’s feeling stupid, parked out here in the dark of night.   
  
She didn’t really think clearly about this.   
  
Going through her choices, she can’t exactly just walk to the front door and knock on the door to ask for Jinsoul. It’s almost 2am. Jinsoul’s probably asleep, and the blonde girl atleast deserved a good night’s sleep.   
  
Sighing, Jungeun was about to start the ignition, when she looks at her phone and decides to shoot for the stars, and sends a text.   
  
**Jungeun: I’m outside your house** **  
** **  
** **Jungeun: That sounds creepy** **  
** **  
** **Jungeun: But I’m here, and I want to talk to you** **  
** **  
** **Jungeun: If you don’t want to, it’s okay, I completely understand** **  
**   
Jungeun sighs, throwing her head back against the seat. She’s not expecting much and was just going to give it a few more minutes, when her phone rings. Jungeun immediately reaches for her phone, heart beginning to pick up pace, the pounding ringing in her ears.   
  
**Jinsoul: Are you crazy?** **  
** **  
** **Jungeun: tbh, I might be** **  
**   
A light turning on inside the house catches Jungeun’s attention, before she sees that blonde hair, peeking out the window. The figure disappears just as quickly, the lights turning off again, and Jungeun immediately feels the stinging in her eyes, but she tries to hold back, she’d rather atleast drive home first before she cries herself to sleep yet again.   
  
But Jinsoul opens the front door, and Jungeun stares unabashedly, still in awe. Right out of bed, hair a bit messy, and yet Jinsoul still looked _ethereal_ . And this girl likes Jungeun, out of all people.   
  
Jungeun just hopes, _wishes,_ desperately that it’s not too late.   
  
She doesn’t have a clear plan, now that Jinsoul is in front of her. But Jungeun doesn’t want to think, and for once she’ll let her heart make all the decisions.   
  
Almost intimidatingly commanding, Jungeun states, “Get in.” When Jinsoul hesitates, Jungeun follows with a softer tone, “Please.”   
  
Jinsoul just blinks at her, and Jungeun is so scared, but eventually the girl is moving, opening the door before hopping in.   
  
Only the rumble of the truck and the squeaks of the break can be heard as Jungueun drives to the unknown location. Neither are saying anything, but the tension is thick and it makes Jungeun more nervous than she already is.   
  
Jungeun finally stops, and Jinsoul scans the surroundings. It’s a bit hard since it’s dark, only a few scattered lamp posts providing ample light.   
  
Maybe it’s still the adrenaline, or the result of sleep deprivation, but Jungeun gathers up enough courage to take Jinsoul’s hand, leading her to the ocean front. Jungeun stops, and Jinsoul expresses surprise when she notices the lifeguard tower right in front of them. The same one Jungeun was perched on that day when she saved Jinsoul.   
  
_The day that started it all._ _  
_ _  
_ Finally, with bated breath, Jungeun speaks, and as she does, the shackles around her heart _finally_ breaks free, falling to her feet.   
  
“That day, when you guys came to the beach, my thoughts were already running _wild_ about you. Maybe it’s started even before that, but I’m sorry it took me so long to face it,” she begins. “But I was deathly scared, not just of my feelings, but of _you_ .” Jungeun lets her eyes flutter towards Jinsoul, and the taller girl nods, a sign for her to go on. “I- I’ve never even felt anything close to how I feel for you. It’s suffocating, like it’s _drowning_ me.”   
  
Jinsoul lets out a small laugh, and Jungeun stops, nervousness getting the best of her. “Nice word choice.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Drowning,” Jinsoul smiles. “You said drowning.”   
  
Jungeun smiles back, she can’t help it, and Jinsoul’s smile unleashes the thousands of butterflies in her stomach, just waiting to escape. “Right. I screwed up, so much. But I know now what I want, _who_ I want, and I want to make it up to you, and I want to show you I mean everything I say.”   
  
Jinsoul’s got that look on her face again, that look that makes Jungeun weak in the knees. She’s missed it so much.   
  
“I’m in love with you,” Jungeun declares, proudly, without hesitation. She’s never known any truer words.   
  
A wide smile breaks out on the blonde girl’s face, and even though it’s dark, only the moon and the faraway lamp posts providing light, Jungeun swears she’s almost almost blinded by the brightness of Jinsoul’s smile.   
  
Jinsoul comes closer, step by step, slowly, and Jungeun holds her breath, releasing it only when the girl finally speaks after what seems like eternity.   
  
“If I drown again, you’ll save me again, right?” Jungeun furrows her brow, confused, but soon after, she replies, surer than anything else.   
  
“ _Yes_ , a thousand times over.”   
  
Jinsoul finally places her arms on Jungeun’s shoulders, and Jungeun more than happily obliges, her hands finding the other’s waist. Basked under the light of the calm moon, the waves crashing peacefully in the background, they kiss, and kiss, and _kiss_ , making up for lost time and battered hearts.

 

——  


The sunny warm California days are becoming rarer and rarer as winter approaches. So on beautiful days like this, Jungeun takes advantage of the water, usually going out for a surf or a swim. However, today, she’s on a jet ski (lifeguard perks), her amazing girlfriend close behind her, and Jungeun has to admit, this is also quickly becoming one of her favorite activities.

 

They’ve already had a few exciting runs through the water, and now the engine’s stalled, jet ski peacefully floating, moving along with the waves. Jungeun feels the arms wrapped around her tighten even more, as Jinsoul nuzzles her head on her shoulder, planting a soft peck on her check. “Are you still scared?”

 

She feels Jinsoul shake her head, “No, I just want to hug you tighter.”

 

The younger girl grins, cheeks beginning to flush. It’s already been several weeks, yet Jinsoul still has the same effect on her. Jungeun doesn’t think those butterflies will go away anytime soon. They bask in the silence, feeling the warmth of the gleaming sun, enjoying each other’s company.

 

“I love you, Jungeun.” The blonde girl says, breaking the silence. Jungeun feels her heart stop, and she couldn’t swoon any harder. She turns around, eyes wide, as if looking for confirmation on the blonde girl’s face. Jungeun can’t help but smile, since her girlfriend is looking so shy, a rare sight, and Jungeun just fell in love all over again.

 

“Baby, I love you too,” Jungeun replies, with so much adoration and longing, she feels it run through her veins. She kisses Jinsoul deeply, smiling into the kiss.

 

“Oh my god! Hyunjin!” Jungeun and Jinsoul pull away, surprised. Jungeun was ready to jump into action in case anyone was in trouble, before they see Hyunjin in the water with her life vest flailing around, with Heejin trying desperately to flip over their overturned jet ski.

 

Jinsoul and Jungeun just laugh at their silly friends, and turn to each other again, eyes gazing at each other lovingly.

 

They can’t wait for what the rest of the year’s got in store, but they’ve got each other to drown in, and they won’t have it any other way.

  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what u think, kudos/comments much appreciated!
> 
> i seriously had a lot of fun writing this one, and i also wanna give a shoutout to the ao3 orbits that have been giving my stories such great feedback!
> 
> thank you, it really means a lot, and it makes me happy happy :
> 
> twitter/cc: @roses_for_yves
> 
> p.s. if u got au suggestions, lmk cuz i've officially run out lol


End file.
